Mione and Ronnie Stories
by Mel's Hands
Summary: It's my collection of Romione one-shots ! Yay.
1. Foreword

**Please read this first ;D**

Hey guys , it's Mel again. Sorry to make you read this first. As you see , it's not only one fanfic. I'm putting in all my Ron Hermione one-shots in here. Each story here is not really related to each other , so you guys can just read them randomly. I'm sorry if this will confuse you , but the time is not in the correct order. ( Example ; my first story is in their 3rd year , the next one is post-Hogwarts , the next one is ... ) ;D. It's fine though. Cause I try to put in the time settings in the story.

I'm just writing it for fun , so I hope there won't be any flames. My grammar is not that great as well , so I hope you can understand that as well.

**Happy reading! ;D**


	2. Mione has Standards

**Mione has Standards**

Hermione came to the Burow for the first time that year before her third year before she has to go shopping to Hogsmead with the Weasleys. She placed herself in Ginny's room and planned stay there at last until Mrs. Weasley stop fussing about what she and Mr. Weasley should tell Harry about Sirius Black. She originally planed to be with Ron but it seems like he's busy doing something with Fred and George.

"Hermione , what kind of guys do you like ?" asked Ginny out of nowhere.

"Huh ?" she asked Ginny again.

"I know it's kind of random , but Witch Weekly says that teens in your age usually starts liking someone or at least have an ideal type of a guy. Do you have someone in mind ?" asked Ginny.

Hermione can't really make sure if she already has one. "I don't know. I'm not really sure if I do."

"Let's find out ; Smart boy ?" suggested Ginny.

_Percy's real smart. He's a perfect Head Boy. But sometimes his mind only have one source and he's sticking on it too much , pretty much a stuck up ; which is annoying. .. Ron's smart , not by academically. Smart can be in any ways right ? Ron wins all chess games he played , he knows how to do big stuffs in the easiest way , he even helps her and Harry solving riddles since two years ago. _"Smart sounds nice for a guy." said Hermione.

"Brave boys ?" asked Ginny again.

_Brave boys ? Harry's real brave. But he's ridiculous sometimes and he uses his bravery too much for others' good and sometimes doesn't care about himself ; which worries everybody else. Ron's brave. 2 years ago he sacrificed himself for his friend's on a giant chessboard. Last year he went into a forest full of giant spiders which is very impressive considering his fright of spiders. _"Definitely." said Hermione.

"Funny boys ?"asked Ginny this time.

_Funny ? Fred and George are real funny. But their jokes can be kind of mean and go overboard sometimes. Ron's funny. He makes jokes everyday with her and Harry and he never fails to make them laugh even in a tensed situation. _"Sounds great." Hermione commented.

"Caring and loving boys ?" asked Ginny for the fourth time.

_Neville is very caring and loving to others who are kind to him. But sometimes when he tries to do something 'caring and loving' for someone , he ends up messing up because of his clumsiness. Ron's caring and loving. Just last year she heard from other girls that Ron visits her in the hospital wing a lot. Lavender even made a fuss about him liking her. He's very caring. _"Yeah. Caring and loving." said Hermione.

Ginny smiled. "So .. Someone in mind ?" asked Ginny.

"I think I might be-"

"HERMIONE ! YOUR BLOODY PIG WITH HAIR IS TRYING TO EAT SCABBERS ALIVE !" Shouted Ron from downstairs.

_Now that I think about it ; Ron is smart but he's annoying too sometimes. Ron is brave but he's also ridiculous sometimes. Ron is funny but his jokes are kind of mean sometimes. Ron is caring and loving but he's clumsy as well. At least he-_

"HERMIONE ! THAT BLOODY THING YOU CALLED A PET IS TRYING TO RIP MINE APART AND EAT HIM ! GET RID OF THIS BLOODY THING AWAY FROM SCABBERS !" yelled Ron , pushing Crookshanks' kennel harshly into Ginny's room before he slammed the door.

"No. I don't think I have someone in mind for now , Ginny." stated Hermione giving annoyed look at the door Ron just slammed.


	3. Late Night Talk

**Late Night Talk**

It's a weekend night. The girls are already back in their dorms after a long day of 'studying' ; if you call talking with your friends and sleeping in class as studying , that is. But the girls in the fifth year dorm aren't that exhausted yet. In fact , Hermione is still reading her thick book , Lavender , Parvati , Katie , and Leanne are still gossiping and giggling.

It's not that Hermione is listening to them or anything .. _Okay she is listening .. _But whenever they're gossiping , it always ended up in one specific sensitive topic ; _boys. _That's really one topic that Hermione rarely ever talks about. She did it with Ginny once. But all she did is listen to how 'charming' Harry is. Which is super embarassing considering she's Harry's best friend. Ginny is too , but it's kind of still is a weird feeling. She wonder if- _Sssshh Hermione ! They're starting !_

"Lav went with an irish bloke last year." said Parvati smirking.

"Oh please. Seamus isn't an elf ! Okay he's Irish , but that doesn't mean he's an elf. I mean .. you went with Ron !" said Lav pointing at Parvati back.

"Actually , Padma did. And it's not even a bad thing. He's just not in the mood that time. He's usually a fun guy. And anyway , I thought you like him , Lav !" said Parvati.

"Spoiler alert ! You , as in Lavender Brown , likes Ron , as in Ron Weasley ? You're in trouble girl." said Katie grinning.

"Why ? He's a good bloke. He's getting hotter each year , who knows if he'll be steamy hot in our 7th year ? That's one and two , he's Harry Potter's best mate. If I got him , I can hook one of you up with Potter." winked Lavender. "You know.. If he ever breaks up with that Cho girl. See ? No problem !" she added.

"You , want to be with Weasley ? Pass that one first." whispered Leanne staring at Hermione who's still immersed in her book.

"Rubbish !" exclaimed Lav. "Hermione , do you like Ron ?" asked her. Hermione was taken aback for a second.

"Course , he's my best friend isn't he ?" answered Hermione calmly.

"Not that kind of _like._ I mean as in _like like ?_"asked Parvati this time.

".. We're just friends !" said Hermione again , now involved in the conversation.

"She said that. But you should look at how he was staring at her when they were doing that bloody essay from Snape yesterday. His eyes were filled with love~" said Katie excited.

"Rubbish." said Hermione and Lav at the same time with different tones. "He's trying to copy my essay if that's what you mean by _staring at me._" added Hermione , her cheeks starting to feel hot.

"What kind of girls does he like anyway , Hermione ?" asked Lav curious.

"I don't really talk about girls with them ; girls are sorta his and Harry's territorry that I can't get in to." she explained plainly. The girls sighed before continuing.

"Anyway , I heard that if you're in love with someone , you either have imagined them hand in hand with you or snog you-"

"A prince on a white horse~" said Katie dreamily , cutting Parvati in the middle of her speech.

"Which prince ?" asked Leanne curious.

"George Weasley." said Katie again blushing.

"Didn't I tell you that Weasleys have that kind of charms. You seen them together in one group ? They look like fire !" exclaimed Lav excitedly.

"Maybe that's because they're red headed. Duh ?" said Leanne.

"Well maybe you have a better prince to be on a horse ?" asked Lav.

"Dean actually looks cool." she answered grinning madly. Parvati just shrugged.

"How about you , Hermione ? Ever seen a prince on a horse ?" asked Parvati. All the girls waiting for her answer.

"Well , the closest thing I've seen is Ron being a _knight _on a horse piece of the giant chess back when we're in our first-"

"DATE ! First date ! What she actually said is _Ron became my knight in shining armor when we're in our first date !"_ said Parvati 'summing' it up. All the girls giggle and Lav started to pout.

"I did not say-" _Knock knock! _

"I'll get it." said Katie grinning. She slowly opened the door. All the girls are excited to see who it is too. Once the door is open , a young ginger boy in his jammies is standing in front of the door looking blankly straight to Hermione only.

"Can I see Hermione ? It's an emergency." said Ron gesturing for Hermione to come outside.

"AAAAHHHHHH !" Scream the girls like fangirls , surprising Ron.

"_Can I see Hermione ? It's an emergency ! We haven't snogged in an hour !" _imitated Katie in a low deep voice before all the girls burst out laughing , except Lavender. Fortunately , Hermione has been able to close the door before Ron can hear the _S_ word. So the two walked out from the common room to see what Dumbledore wants.

"What was just now all about ?" asked Ron on their way to the headmaster's office.

"Good timing , _Ronald._" said Hermione. With that , she walked faster , leaving Ron confused.


End file.
